A Warm Nap With You
The downtown of Zootopia is at its coldest here in the middle of winter But it´s not only cold, for the nights and evenings are also much darker However, my greatest source of warmth comes from my home at Grand Pangolin Arms Not just in the cozy bed or the fireside, but for something far more precious Outside our apartment, it´s snowing and there will be more coming tonight When I take a look outside, all I can see is white It´ll take some time when I´ll see the sun again Despite the cold and darkness, I´m not feeling down Here I am, sitting on my bed and drinking some hot chocolate I´m wearing my familiar pink pajamas with warm bunny slippers on my feet Behind me is sitting none other than Nick Hopps, my darling husband He´s in his casual shorts, reading and feeling all relaxed It´s going to be our last winter in this apartment before we move Such great times I´ve had living in here with you, my love This home is the only one in the apartment complex that is shared by predator and prey It´s not the home of just two friends, but of something more beautiful and happy For in here, we´ll always feel safe around each other when times are rough The coziest feeling in the world I know is your warmth Even though it´s not even night yet, I feel a little chilly and tired already I put down my hot chocolate mug and yawn sweetly You turn towards me, noticing how I´m in the mood for a nap Gladly, you let me come closer to you and sit in your lap As I sit down there, you place your big, warm, fluffy tail around my waist It´s one of the most affectionate things a fox can do to his or her mate With the new coat you foxes get around winter, you feel fluffier and warmer than usual As the softness overwhelms me in your arms, it feels so wonderful When I want to feel warm, I don´t need any big or cozy quilt For all I need for that is the tender, loving embrace of my foxy sweetheart I feel your clawed yet gentle paws stroking the fur on my forehead You have your usual smile on your face, so gentle, handsome and proud Nick, your arms are the one place where I´ll always find love and care unlike any other Even though you´re a rabbit´s natural enemy, you have the soul and heart of a knight in shining armor I close my eyes as your soft and warm snout touches my cheeks This girl gets to experience bliss in its purest form, which are your kisses No matter where we our paths lead, you´ll always be there for me And for the most important mammal in my whole life, I´ll do the same It doesn´t take long until both of us fall into a slumber, holding each other Your paws hold me tight as my head rests against your shoulder We can only hear each other´s heartbeat and quiet breath during this silence In my sleep, I can feel entering the land of dreams and peace It´s getting darker outside as the cold midnight itself is approaching Yet that doesn´t bother Mr and Mrs Hopps, who are just cuddling and napping You hold me like I held my bunny stuffie during my first night here I´m proud to be the wife of a fox so loving and gentle I´ve never had bad dreams ever since I´ve slept in your arms, I´m sure There´s nothing more comfortable than a warm nap with you. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years